Peddie all over Agian
by Peddie
Summary: What happens when Eddie is caught kissing Nina ,Patricia bumps her head and frogets everything , Amber goes missing ,Fabian goes mad and peddie starts all over agian?
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's pov

As I stormed out of Eddie's room , I heard him call my name but I don't care how can he do this to me?

I went into my room in the middle of Joy's date with Mick, Who cares I think as I plop on bed.

Joy then told Mick to give us a minute then went to sit with me.

"What's wrong." Asked Joy. "Nothing." I barked. "Tell me please Patricia I truly want to help, is it Eddie?" Joy whispered.

"He kissed (I then pause as the salty tears spilled down my cheeks) He Kissed (I started again) Nina.''

"He kissed Nina, Oh he's going to get it and so is Nina." Hissed Joy

Joy's pov

"How could you I scream, as I entered the common room."

All eyes turned to me then to Eddie who was getting the death glare from me.

"I I can explain." cried Eddie "Then why didn't you, to Patricia." Eddie then yelled

"She locked the door and then Mick came out and said Patricia's balling her eyes out, so I decided to wait till she came out."

Fine I said I will give you 5 minutes to tell me then I will decide if you should tell Patricia.''

"Okay, Fabian You might want to listen.'' Nina jumped up and said "I should go." No I said you should stay."

Then there was a bang, so peeked out the window and saw Patricia run out. "Mara can you follow her?" I asked "yes" she said as she got up and left.

I waited till I heard the door shut then turned to Eddie and said "Start."


	2. The truth

_Patricia's pov_

After I left the house I ran right into Victor, who oddly stared at me then yelled at me.

"What are you doing" He yelled the, anger in his voice was bone trembling.

Nothing I said as I darted past him. Patricia I heard Mara yell but I gust kept running, refusing to stop.

I finally came to a stop as I came upon a pond. I sat down and put my feet in the cool water.

Mara then came and sat next to me "What's wrong" she asked as she put her foot in.

Eddie kissed Nina I cried. "What, Oh Patricia" Mara whispered as she hugged me.

After a few minutes of silence, Mara got up and took my hand and said "Lets go."

Okay I said but first let me get cleaned up. I bent down and splashed some water on my face.

One of my rings fell into the water, and when I bent down to get it I slipped and bumped my head.

_Eddie's pov_

I was in my room studying when Nina came in and she told me that she had to show me something.

So I got up and went over to her and she kissed me! "Why should I believe that" barked joy.

"Its true" all eyes turned to Nina as she said that. Fabian turned toward her "how could you" he said before leaving the room.

Joy then turned to me and said you have to tell Trixie.


	3. Remeber What

Fabian's pov

Nina how could you I yelled as I entered her room. "Sorry Fabian, but I like Eddie and I don't care if he loves me I just want him." Whispered Nina. You should have told me before you kissed him, I barked back at her. "I know I should have but I was scared Eddie would reject me, then that meant breaking up with you was a waste." For the next minute I just stared at her in disgust. She is a total freak . She then raised her head and asked "we okay". I looked up and said are you insane we are not okay, we are over. I got up to leave; Nina started to cry then begged "Fabian please I love you." No you don't I replied as I closed the door to Nina's room and the door to our relationship.

Patricia's pov

I was just about to stand up when Mara grabbed my arm and helped me up. As she sat me in the she asked "are you okay." Ya I replied I fill fine just a small bump . "are you sure." Mara said. Yes I almost yelled. Mara looked pretty shocked and said she was just worried. Mara I am sorry I have a headache . Lets get back I said as we stood up and started walking.

Eddie's pov

I waited for the sound of the door opened till I relaxed a little. Mara came in then a very soaked Trixie What happened I asked . Mara opened her mouth and started talking but was cut off by Joy who said "Eddie don't you have something to explain" Oh Ya I said. Patricia I said Nina kissed me I did not kiss her. Why should I believe that. Nina van said it was true. "Oh poor Fabian Trixie said as accepted the towel joy handed her. So we are okay I asked I don't know why this affects me she said it seems like your, Nina's, And Fabian's problem. Wait you don't remember it I said. Remember what she replied.


	4. HOSPITAL

**MARA'S POV**

No no no I say as I grab Patricia's arm and pull her off the couch.

Eddie walked over to me and annoyingly asked "What are you hiding Mara, What happened to Patricia"

No-thi-ng I nervously stammered, nothing at all.

"Mara" I heard Eddie yell as I ran out the door with Patricia. I reached into my bag and dialed for a cab. After I hung up Patricia turned to me and asked "Mara what's going on, I'm serious tell me."

Well I think you might have lost your memory when you fell min the lake. Patricia looked up at me and said "Well you are wrong I remember everything perfectly."

Okay what did you do last night before bed I Questioned?

"Well .she replied Joy, Amber, Nina, You, and me were all playing truth or dare."

Patricia! That was last month I cried as the cab pulled up. "Were to" the driver asked, The nearest hospital I said as I pulled Patricia in.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

Mara dragged me into and old hospital for know reason, I mean I feel fine there is nothing wrong with me. "What's wrong asked a young nurse"

Nothing I was about to say when Mara interrupted me saying "she hit her head and is now having memory issues."


	5. Missing

**I do not own house of Anubis **

Patricia's Pov

It is so annoying or she is so annoying I should say.

Mara dragged me off to a hospital for no good reason.

I mean who does that. Well at least the trip is finally over.

Mara called a cab and we both got in.

We wee about to Anubis house when I got a text from Fabian saying

_Patricia get back quick we cant find Amber_ .

I sighed, of course they could not find she probably wandered off and got lost.

Amber's pov

As I woke up I began to remember what happened early.

I was on my bed crying because Fabina and Peddie both broke up and then I Remember climbing out the window because fresh air always helps me think.

Then I trailed off into the woods and I heard a few voices and it sounded like Mara and Patricia so I turned the other way.

And then was when it happened.

I ran right into Rufus I didn't even have time to scream before he grabbed and gagged me.

(End of Flashback)

I looked around my surroundings, I was in some sort of cell thingy and I was gagged and chained to a wall. I started to get really nervous because I can hear keys rattling and the doorknob turning.

The door opened and Rufus stepped in with some old man, And Victor!

And then I know the odds are 3\1 .

I am so not escaping soon I tougt.


End file.
